kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aisa
Aisa (originally from One Piece) is a Shandoran Nimbi child. She is Numbuh Heaven-77 and Mantra Specialist of Sector W7, born with unnaturally incredible Observation Haki. She was given the nickname "Stinkgirl" by Chimney, because of her bare feet and "dirty" personality. Nextgen Series Background Aisa's family moved to Earth from Skypia before she was born. When she was 7, she attended CND Training at Arctic Base and met Chimney, Apis, and Aeincha. They passed training and became members of Sector W7, in which Aisa's family had to move to Water 7. Big Mom Saga Aisa first appeared with the rest of her sector in Viridi's Last Stand. Using her Mantra, Aisa sensed that Sector W were coming on Sappo and Gibli's Onion, and thanks to her, the group was able to get inside GKND H.Q. and tell everyone Viridi's homeworld. During the War on Flora, Aisa and her sector road the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. and rammed through Viridi's factory, and was knocked out with the others. In the story Sector W7, Aisa and her team stopped Mrs. Dirt's bathhousing operations. In the third chapter, which focuses on Aisa, Aeincha wakes up to find Aisa staring at the sky from the balcony. Aisa explains that she always wanted to fly, but didn't understand why she couldn't. Aeincha decides to help Aisa try to fly, and she has Aisa do a few trials in attempt to get her wings flapping. In the end, all attempts fail, so they decide to go down to Grandpa Banban's for some food. As they leave the treehouse, a wind blows, and Aeincha feels like Aisa could fly if she got in touch with the air. Aisa stood upon the balcony to feel the air on her skin, but after a while, Aeincha is suddenly blown off the edge. Aisa jumps after and grabs her, but now both friends are falling. Before they hit the ground, Aisa suddenly flies, carrying Aeincha. The two friends soar around in the heavens, feeling completely excited. As they fly, they eventually take land on a lone Island Cloud, and find a secret cave with some stone ruins, with pictures of Indian people with wings. Jesbi, the Skypian KND Leader, suddenly comes in, and she explains the history of Aisa's people, the Shandorans. After the story, Jesbi gives Aisa some Jet Dials so she can fly back to Water 7, and they part ways as Aisa and Aeincha head home. Aisa believes she's more adapted to the ground now, but still feels nothing is better than flying as she remembers her past, when her mother told her she would be more used to the ground. Later, the rest of Sector W7 wakes up, and they all agree to go down to Grandpa Banban's. In the 5th chapter, centered around April, Aisa does battle with Selina Valentine of former Sector GD. She comes victorious as April later defeats Nya. In Operation: FROST, Aisa got a bow and arrow for Christmas, and would use it as her weapon from then on. In Operation: CLOWN, Aisa accompanies her sector on the mission to Punk Hazard. During their escape from the Smiley, Aisa steps in a puddle of acid and burns her left foot, forcing Apis to carry her around. During the battle with Vergo, Aisa struggled to dodge due to her injured foot. When they later meet up with Nolan York, Aisa gives him an Impact Dial to use against Caesar, saying it was thanks for looking after Aeincha. In Operation: NECSUS, she and her friends were excited when Mocha joined their team. Aisa accompanied the group on the trip to Amazonia, and later to Reepor. In Chimney's Friends, Aisa and Mocha battle Chimney in a training fight, but are defeated by the girl, even though Aisa weakened her slightly with her smelly feet. Aisa brought a bundle of Skypian Apples later, in which Chimney ate a blue one out of hunger, shrinking to one inch tall. Chimney was going crazy by this, so Aisa stepped on her to knock her out with the smell. Aisa admitted she was kind of glad not to hear Chimney's loud complaining like this. When Chimney snuck into her room to find Aisa looking out the window, Chimney made her way onto her hair, then ended up in Aisa's Jet Dials as she was about to go for a flight. As a result, Chimney got trapped in the Dial with Aisa's foot. Aisa eventually removed the Dial once on an Island Cloud, and revealed she knew Chimney was there all along, and wanted to give her payback. When Chimney further complained about Aisa's filthy body, Aisa explained how her family is poor and her mom is struggling to keep a job, and that Aisa feels like a burden to her mom. Chimney apologizes and tries to calm her, but Aisa reveals she's just kidding. They then begin to look for a Red Apple to grow Chimney back to normal, which is why Aisa's been watching the sky all day. They find some apples, but no red ones. Aisa later flies them back to Water 7. Seven Lights Saga Major Battles *Aisa, Chimney, and Apis vs. Mrs. Dirt. *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *Aisa vs. Shade. *Aisa vs. Selina Valentine. *Sector W7 and Yuki vs. Vergo. *Aisa and Mocha vs. Chimney (training). *Attack on Teen Ninja Rig. Appearance Aisa has dark-red hair, dark-red eyes, and wears a yellowish-white, round cap, with white cloth on the sides. She wears a brown, raggedy dress and has bare feet. Like all Nimbi, she has angel wings on her back, but unlike most Nimbi, her skin color is peach, like a human's. Personality Aisa cares for her friends much like the rest of her sector, and is just as playful. She possesses a tomboyish personality, as she prefers short hair and doesn't like to wear shoes. She wishes she could fly like a regular Nimbi, and on the few occasions she can fly, she enjoys it deeply. Abilities Aisa possesses Observation Haki and is quite skilled with dodging and sensing enemies. She wields a Conache Pumpkin as a ball-n-chain, and she also uses a Dial to shoot gumballs like a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.. She also uses Jet Dials to fly around like rocket shoes, and she carries an Impact Dial as well, which can absorb forces and blow them back. At very rare times, usually when a friend is in danger, she is able to use her wings and fly. On Christmas, Aisa acquired a bow-and-arrow, and now uses it as a primary weapon. Aisa often finds a lot of Skypian Apples, and uses those apples to aid her friends, such as making Mocha bigger with red apples, or minimizing Chimney and making her faster with light-blue apples. Aisa also uses her feet in combat by pressing them to enemies' noses and stunning them from the smell. Aisa has also been seen good at fake crying, and is very good at producing tears to mislead others on sad feelings. Weaknesses Like most of her sector, she is unable to swim. She is also unable to fly most of the time, only at very rare occasions. Also, since she goes barefoot, she's more vulnerable to hazardous grounds, such as scorching volcano grounds, or grounds littered with broken glass or toxic waste. During these instances, one of her teammates may need to carry her. Trivia *Aisa's name is "Asia" spelled backwards. *Aisa is similar to Pit Icarus, in the sense that she can't fly normally, and she isn't an airbender. Category:Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Haki Users Category:Sector W7 Members Category:Snipers